


Deep-Fried

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deep-Fried

**Author's Note:**

> -

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [petshop of horrors](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/happenstance/tag/petshop+of+horrors)  
---|---  
  
_ **[PSOH] Deep-Fried** _

Title: Deep-Fried  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Character/s: Leon, Count D, Chris  
Words: 384  
Notes: -

* * *

 

Chris' face seemed to glow as he peeked over the edge of the 'table' D had set up in the tea room. _They're so cute..._

As far as Leon could see, he was referring to a dozen small balls of fuzz running around and occasionally pausing to preen inside the makeshift pen. Chickens, he thought with a huff of annoyance. If he'd known why D had called, asking if he knew how to set up a heating lamp, he probably wouldn't have bothered...

They were pretty cute, though, he thought as he watched three of them gather, peeping, around D's long-nailed hands. "Better watch out, or they'll be chicken shish-kebabs," he pointed out, and received a dirty look for his trouble.

"There is no need to tell me how to take care of my animals, Detective," D informed him snootily. Leon resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. That'd only make the guy even more annoying than usual. The Chinese man returned his attention to the three chicks, caressing them each with a feather-light touch and a kind, gentle expression Leon had long ago learned was reserved specifically for animals and Chris.

_Nii-san, look!_

Chris pointed suddenly to a black and gold chick, who had started to flap its tiny wings. Leon restrained a grin. "He's got a while to go yet, right, squirt? You'd better keep an eye on him, or he'll fall, and Tet-chan'll have him for breakfast." Leon cast a suspicious eye around for the Totetsu, and Chris shook his head. D sighed.

"Please, Detective. Do not scare your brother, or the babies..." He picked up the flapping one and stroked its tiny head gently. "Greedy little one," he admonished it. "Too much barley..."

Leon frowned. "Why do you have chickens anyway?" He asked, as something occurred to him. "You don't eat them. Are you feeding them to--"

Chris looked horrified. D placed the black and gold chick back in the pen with his brethren and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, even as he glared coolly at Leon.

"Easter is coming, Mr Detective," he reminded the American. "Many preschools and kindergartens like to have baby animals at this time of year, to celebrate with the children."

Leon considered this.

"As long as it isn't rabbits," he decided with a shrug.


End file.
